Now and Always
by shanzlol
Summary: Monty escapes and gets even. He threatens Mr Davenport. He agreed to go with Monty to save his family. Everyone tries to find him but no such luck. Some years later they finally find Mr Davenport. The family band together to save him but at what cost? (BTW Spike is his own person later on in the fanfic)
1. Chapter 1(Escape warning)

HERE IT IS THE THREEQUEL TO THE KIDNAP PROMISE AND FAMILY FOREVER! just a warning: years skip in this (skip a few years) lots of you wanted me to do a threequel so... IT HAS COME ENJOY

* * *

I had been a month since Monty and his ninja minions had gone to jail.

Life for the Davenport's hade gone back to normal But all of that was about to change...

It was a normal Wednesday. Tasha was at work, Davenport was...well...getting waxed and the rest were at home. They were all chatting in the living room when the phone rang. Chase got up and answered it.

"Hello"

"..."

"Hello?" Chase leaned against the wall

"Hello Chase!"

Chase knew that voice anywhere. It was Monty!

"Guess what Chase, I've escaped and im out to get one of the davenport's! So tell them to watch their backs" Monty hung up.

Chase slid down the wall. His siblings rushed to his side.

"What is it Bro?" Adam asked concerned.

"He's escaped"

"Who's escaped" Bree asked

"M...Monty!"

Everyone gasped. Adam sat down and cradled his brother who looked scared stiff. Leo and Bree sat down next to the bionic brothers. A couple of minuets later Mr Davenport walked through the front door, whistling. He saw Adam cradling his brother and he instantly knew something was up. He rushed over there and knelt down next to them.

"What's going on" He asked

Chase tried to speak but he was to terrified.

"I want an answer" Mr Davenport said in the nicest possible way.

"Monty's escaped" Adam finally said

Mr Davenport stared in disbelief.

"Don't worry Chase. No one will lay a finger on you or anyone in this family"

Chase felt safer but he still wanted comfort. He knew there was going to be a tough time a head

* * *

first chapter done so how was it?


	2. Chapter 2(Thretened)

couldn't think of a better chapter title so its stuck with that unless I think of a better one.

* * *

Mr Davenport was out shopping. He hated shopping but Tasha was taking care of the kids who where scared of going out especially Bree and Chase.

Mr Davenport was walking along the street looking at a list of stuff Adam wanted to eat. He started to wonder why he agreed to take the list from him. Then someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bushes. He looked up to see who pulled him.

"Monty!"

"Hello again"

"What do you want"

"What do I want something no. Do I need something yes"

"What do you need"

"I need someone and that someone is Chase!"

"Your not laying a finger on my Chase"

"Oh really. They I'll get someone els from your family"

"Your getting no one from my family, no one"

"I will get someone. Its either Chase or... you!"

"ME?!"

"Ye you or Chase"

"No they need me and Chase needs me."

"You better come with me or els Chase will die"

"You are evil"

"Well du"

"I guess I will have to go with you"

"Good"

Monty and Mr Davenport walked to Monty's car and he drove off.


	3. Chapter 3(why did this happen to us)

... gosh I don't know what to say...

* * *

Back home everyone was expecting Mr Davenport to be back now. The house was silent until Chase's phone rang. Everyone looked at him. He quickly looked at who was calling. It was Mr Davenport. He answered

"Mr Davenport! Where are you everyone's worried"

"Im sorry"

"Sorry for what Mr Davenport tell me"

"Its the only way to keep the family safe"

"The only way your not making sense"

"I agreed to go with Monty, he threatened me and this is the only way to keep you and the family safe"

"No Mr Davenport please where are you

"I cant say just look after the family Im counting on you"

"No im not responsible please don't do this"

"Im sorry just stay safe I love you all"

"No..."

"I love you Chase Im so sorry" Mr Davenport sobbed and then hung up.

Chase told everything to his family. They couldn't believe what Chase had told them. Chase went to the lab and just sat there. Everyone was in shock. Tasha was heartbroken. Chase knew Monty was going to kill Mr Davenport. Monty had tried to kill him before.

Hours passed and Chase decided that he had to take over as Mr Davenport and keep the family together. After all he was as smart as Mr Davenport. Everyone agreed to this but they had to pitch in as well.

Weeks later

The family was falling apart. Everyone was arguing over space and stuff. Chase couldn't control them so he had a brain wave. It was risky but in order to keep everyone in order he had to do this.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP" He shouted.

Everyone looked at him.

"I have an announcement! I have decided to split my personality"

Everyone gasped

"What do you mean" Tasha asked.

"Well you know I have Spike my alter ego. Well im going to make him his own person so I can keep this family in order and together."

"Well if its for the best then ok just don't kill yourself in the proses" Tasha said.

Chase nodded and headed to the lab. He made Spike his own person with the help from Bree.

"Hey Spike" Chase greeted

"So you finally made me my own person?"

"Ye"

"THANKYOU. Right lets keep this family in shape together"

Chase and Spike high fived and got to work.

Spike and Chase were now the bosses of everyone like Mr Davenport once was. Everyone loved Spike but there was one problem. Chase and Spike looked exactly the same. No one could tell them apart unless you heard them speak. Spike's voice was deeper.

Like went on like this then.

* * *

...still don't know what to say...LOL So Spike will be in every chapter from now on

PS next chapter Years skip


	4. Chapter 4(Years ahead)

im updating a lot this weekend! so I might actually Finnish this fanfic

* * *

5 YEARS LATER!

CHASE AND SPIKE: 20 YEARS OLD  
ADAM: 22 YEARS OLD  
BREE: 21 YEARS OLD  
LEO: 19 YEARS OLD  
MR DAVENPORT: 44 YEARS OLD  
TASHA: 42 YEARS OLD (I think)

It had been 5 years since Mr Davenport had gone with Monty. Chase had taken over Davenport Industries and Spike had kept the family together.

Chase was working in the lab when Adam burst in.

"Keep it down im trying to work"

"I really don't care"

"Who's the boss?"

"Spike"

"And who?"

"You"

"Good."

"But im 22 now"

"Ye I know but I promised to keep everyone in order"

"You've done an amazing job"

"Thanks Adam where is everyone"

"Everyone's upstairs I came down to tell you suppers on the table"

"oh thanks I'll be up in a minuet"

Adam went back upstairs. Chase shortly followed.

After food Chase went back into the lab and everyone els watched TV.

Spike went down into the lab.

"Hey what ya doing" He asked Chase.

"Nothing. Im just thinking"

"About Davenport"

"Ye. Do you think he's dead?"

"How am I supposed to answer that"

"I don't know. I just want to know"

"Everyone does"

"I wish there was a way to track him like us. We can be tracked via GPS on our chips."

"This is crazy but call him"

"Spike seriously that is... a good idea"

"Really. IM AWESOME!"

"Don't say that"

"Sorry"

Chase grabbed his phone and slowly dialled Mr Davenport's number. No answer, just voicemail. That got Chase thinking. He rushed to the control panel. Spike followed

"Now what ya doing?"

"His phone went to voicemail so someone must be charging it or something so im tracking the signal."

"Brilliant idea"

"Ah ha got the signal. Go get everyone"

Spike got everyone down in the lab really fast. Chase told everyone what he had discovered.

"Ok we need to got to where the signals coming from but we need to be prepared" Adam suggested.

"Adam's right we need a team" Bree said

"Ok we need all the bionics we can get so basically Me, Spike, Bree, Adam and Leo" Chase said confidently

"What you need Leo but he's not bionic." Tasha butted in.

"Well I made these gloves. They shoot lightning and I have given Leo some martial arts lessons" Chase corrected

Leo put the gloves on and Adam, Chase, Bree and Spike put on their mission suits.

"Be careful ok come back in one piece all of you" Tasha said before they were on their way.

* * *

how was it!?


	5. Chapter 5(At what price)

hi everyone! ENJOY

* * *

Adam drove them to the location of the phone signal. They ended up at a old abandoned factory.

"This place is huge we'll never find him." Leo exclaimed.

"We will we have to split up" Chase said "ok Leo, Adam and Bree one team. Me and Spike the other ok"

Everyone nodded and split up. Chase and Spike went in the back entrance while the others climbed through a window.

With Team 1:

Adam helped Bree and Leo get through the window and then he got in. The place was creepy and old. They had gone into a room where nothing was so they crept out and looked around.

With Team 2:

The back door was locked so Chase had to pick the lock. The door opened and they were faced with a long corridor with doors either side. The looked in every door as they went on but there was nothing in there.

"This is going to be a long night" Chase thought

"Why did we come here at night" Spike thought.

With Team 1:

They all heard footsteps so they hid in an empty room. Bree peeped out the door to see who it was. To no one's surprise it was Monty.

"Well were in the right place" Adam whispered.

Monty went into a room and locked the door. The three of them followed to the door.

"I wish Chase or Spike were here they could see through the door." Leo huffed.

They heard footsteps behind them. They turned around and saw Chase and Spike.

"Oh good your here Monty's in this room look through the door!" Bree whispered.

Chase stepped forward. He scanned the room and just as he thought Monty, 3 ninjas and Mr Davenport were in there but he did not expect 3 ninjas.

"Ok Mr Davenport's in there with Monty and 3 ninjas we need a plan of action. Planned to the very last detail if this is going to be a success" Chase explained.

"I got an idea!" Spike said. "Well Mr D doesn't know I exist so i'll stay out here and if things get mad i'll come in and help"

"Ok but you have to come in if things go wrong in counting on you" Chase said "Adam bust that door down" He said in excitement.

Adam kicked the door and it flew across the room. The four of them rushed in and got into fighting poses. Everyone in the room looked up. Mr Davenport's face lit up when he saw his kids grown up.

"YOU PEOPLE HOW DID YOU FIND ME" Monty said in rage

"None of your business now get them" Chase ordered

Adam, Bree and Chase attacked the ninjas and Monty while Leo attended to Mr Davenport

"Leo im glad to see you again"

"You sound really bad don't worry we'll get you out oh ps new addition the the family"

"What the"

"You'll find out and you should be proud of Chase"

Meanwhile Chase was fighting Monty and at the moment he was loosing. Spike peeked in. Chase as getting beat into oblivion. That was his time to step in. He ran into the room and jumped on Monty

"Who is that he looked like Chase" Mr Davenport asked Leo

"That Spike. Chase separated him from himself it was a good choice if he hadn't the family would have fallen apart"

Mr Davenport was shocked but still proud of Chase. Leo started to untie Mr Davenport.

Chase and Spike were fighting Monty while Bree and Adam where fighting 3 ninjas so Spike went to help them out. The fight got out of hand. Stuff was flying everywhere. Then Monty pressed the Self Destruct button. The factory was going to blow up in 30 seconds.

"Quick Leo, Mr Davenport get out!" Chase Shouted

Mr Davenport and Leo ran out. Adam and Bree had finished beating up the ninjas so they helped Chase and Spike beat Monty. The timer got down to 15 seconds. Monty wouldn't give up. He fought with every strength he had.

10

9

8...

"We have to get out" Adam screamed

"There's no time quick Spike activate the force fields" Chase ordered.

Chase and Spike put up their force fields. Adam and Bree got in them.

5

4

3

2

1...

* * *

CIFFHANGER LOL


	6. Chapter 6(Back together)

final chapter of my threequel hope you enjoyed it

* * *

3

2

1...

The whole factory blew up. Mr Davenport and Leo looked in horror. Mr Davenport was close to tears as he watched the factory fall to the ground and go up in flames. Then he saw 2 blue lights flickering then fade away. He knew it had to be Chase and Spike.

"You stay here i'll go get them" Leo said and he rushed over there. Chase and Spike were on the floor. Adam and Bree were fine but Monty...was dead!

"Chase Spike are you ok" Leo asked.

"Ye just a little dizzy" Chase said

"Same" Spike said.

Adam carried them back to Mr Davenport. Chase wriggled out of Adam's grip and ran to Mr Davenport. They hugged.

"I missed you so much" Chase confessed

"I missed you to. Im so proud of you taking my place"

"Thanks now lets go home Tasha's so worried"

They all cramped into the car. Adam drove them home.

Tasha ran out to greet them.

After Mr Davenport got settled back in everyone told them stories from the pat 5 years. Some stories were weird, confusing and damn right shocking. He was glad he was home. He decided to keep Spike and the whole family was happy again!

* * *

Hope you liked it

**IMPORTANT: im on a 2 week brake thanks to exams I will post a new story on FRIDAY the 6TH of DECEMBER!**


End file.
